Dark Sky
by winged dragon of gaia
Summary: One man who has seen the light...and wants to extinguish those who oppose it, and those who stand in his way shall know no mercy


Disclaimer: I don't own world of darkness, white wolf publishing has that honor.

Vincent whistled as he walked down the sidewalk, not a care in the world....or so it seemed. To any one he watched him the would see a man in his early twenties with sandy brown hair with glasses, a little over six feet, wearing a elegant business suit with a muscular body, and had a no care attitude around him.

But to those who knew him he was anything but, during the day he was Vincent Raglus, the owner of a small book store that due to recent investments had thrived, but at night he was a Hunter, and he was on a mission.

He wasn't always like this, in fact he used to be a scrawny nerdy kid, but that changed one night.

A few years ago.

"so why are we doing this?" a short teen wearing glasses said as he quickly looked around the woods, trying to see anything through the gloom.

"cause these woods are supposed to be haunted." a woman standing about 5'5 with red hair and an athletes body said as she waved a flashlight around. "and that means...."

"a great campsite!" another guy who stood about 6'1 with a muscular body and brown hair said as he clapped the short guy on the back, making him stumble.

"i fail to see the connection between ghosts and a good campsite." the short guy said as he readjusted his glasses.

"come on Vincent! Lighten up! These are the times you tell your kids about!" the tall guy said as he draped an arm around the short guy AKA Vincent.

"god could you imagine Vincent's kids?" the woman scoffed as she stepped over a fallen tree limb. "they'd be doomed from birth!"

"you know Fiona...your a bitch." the tall guy said as he glared at the woman's back.

"thank you, James." she said as she bent a branch out of her way, as she passed she let it go. Which caused it to whip back.

"OW!!" Vincent yelled as it whipped in to his face, his hand shot up to hold the place where it hit, just below his glasses. Fiona turned around to shine the light at his face. He brought his hand down to see a tiny spot of blood on his hand. "Fuck! Watch what your doing!" he yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"quit being a baby." Fiona said as she turned back around and started walking.

"hold still." James said he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on, then looked at the cut. "you'll live." he said as he put the lighter out then pushed Vincent onward.

"still hurts." Vincent said as he kept rubbing it. They walked for a few more minutes until the arrived in a small clearing surrounded by old trees.

"i think this is prefect!" Fiona said as she walked into the middle. "James get some wood, Vincent...do something useful." she said over her shoulder as she sat on the ground.

"who died and made you queen?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"just do it or we wont have a fire to keep warm." she said as she laid onto her back.

"lets just hurry up...I'm getting cold." Vincent said as he turned and started to pick up some fallen limbs. James muttered something under his breath then sighed and started to pick up some wood.

A few minutes later they had a decent fire going, as they sat around the fire Fiona sighed and started to look around. "where's the ghosts at?" she said with a disappointed tone.

"no one ever said it was ghosts that haunted these woods." Vincent said as he poked the fire with a stick.

"then what else could it be?" James said with a tone of curiosity.

Vincent shrugged then reached into his jacket and pulled a sandwich bag out, filled with weed. "what makes you think I know?" he said as he placed the bag on the ground beside him, then reached into his jacket again and pulled out a small glass pipe.

"Well lets see...which one of us always spends his free time in the library?" Fiona said as she stood up and moved to sit beside Vincent.

"Which one of us has a dictionary of supernatural things in his backpack every day at school?" James said as he playfully punched Vincent's arm.

"don't know, but whoever it is needs to get a life." Fiona said as she sat down.

"Har har." Vincent said with a sarcastic tone. "i only do that cause I happen to like the silence of the library and...well that book was a gift from my grandmother." he said as he added some of the weed into the pipe. "who's first?" he asked as he looked to his friends, who laughed and started a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide.

A half hour later they were laying on their backs watching the moon move across the sky.

"Hey...you ever wonder if all those ghost stories about this place are true?" Fiona asked as she seemed to glare at the moon. Vincent and James looked at each other with serious expressions, then quickly started to laugh. "I'm serious!" she said as she leaned up and glared at the other two, who stopped laughing long enough to lean up.

"which story?" James as he brushed off his back.

"All of them." Fiona said as she stood up.

"you mean the one about the three hikers that were found ripped to shreds?" Vincent said as he turned to throw a stick on the fire.

"And the one about people seeing shapes moving in the trees?" James said with a chuckle.

"yeah." Fiona said with a serious tone.

Vincent chuckled then stood up. "you've had way too much." he said as he reached down and scooped the baggie up.

"what time is it?" James asked as he stretched.

Fiona pulled out her phone. "11:37." she said as she closed it

"I'm hungry." Vincent said as he rubbed his stomach. "who brought snacks?" he asked as he looked toward the other two.

"ah...not me." James said as he rubbed his head.

"no one told me!" Fiona said as she brushed her pants off.

"fuck." Vincent said after he sighed. "well it is getting late, might as well head back." he said as he picked up the flashlight.

"what about the fire?" Fiona asked as she pointed to the fire. Vincent and James smiled. "oh, you guys are sick!" she yelled as she grabbed the flashlight from Vincent then started to walk back. "make it quick!" she yelled back. James and Vincent smiled then turned toward the fire.

From the shadows a figured watched all this transpire...and smiled. Revealing his elongated canines to the night air, its tongue flicked out to lick its lips, then it dropped to the ground with out making a sound and started to stalk its prey.

* * *

See that button that says Review...trust me you want to press it...OR ELSE!!! besides i need to know if u think i should continue it or just stop.


End file.
